The Reincarnated Twins of Prophecy
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is an original story idea that I had that I hoped would be able to be a really good third movie until they screwed it up...So I decided to write it in story form for fanfiction...enjoy!


Reincarnated Twins of Prophecy

Disclaimer: This story has been in my head for many years but only in the idea that it could possibly be another Mummy story… So I decided to finally write it out in story-form as a fan-fiction. I hope you all enjoy!

_Prologue_

_ Anuksunamun was in labor with twins. The Pharaoh's priests, including her secret lover Imhotep, were there to help. Finally the two beautiful girls were born, however; they were both born with a special mark… It had been said that this mark was going to be born to the two twins who were supposed to change the world for worse or for better. The prophecy also said that these twins would be born from the mistress of a leader and his trusted advisor. _

_ Imhotep and Anuksunamun knew that this meant one thing; these twins were actually the children of Imhotep and Anuksunamun instead of the Pharaoh and Anuksunamun… Imhotep ordered his priests to take the twins to safety in a place far away from Thebes. _

_ For about five years the twins were safe and raised by a priest and a hand-maid of Anuksunamun's. However when Anuksunamun was caught and killed herself…Imhotep took Anuksunamun to Hamunaptra and tried to raise her but was unsuccessful. The Pharoh's daughter Nefertiti found out about the twins and sent the Magi to kill them. _

_ When the Magi arrived they killed the guardians and found the twins playing. The younger twin, Miercoln, was scared and hid behind her elder twin, Isis, who was much more brash and yelled at them.  
>"Stay away from us!" she yelled at them in Egyptian. "If you hurt us you will regret it!"<em>

_ "Isis stop it!" Miercoln begged. She had always been the one to want peace. _

_ "No!" Isis said glaring at them. As the Magi came near them Isis started chanting some strange incantation. Suddenly the two magi were killed instantly, but then the others came in and stabbed them. "ONE DAY THE WORLD _WILL_ REGRET THIS! WE WILL BE REBORN! AND WE WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!" Isis screamed as she died._

_ Many centuries past and these twins had not been reincarnated as promised…until 1927 when a pair of twins was born in Cairo while their parents were visiting relatives. Arthur and Meela Nais had a beautiful pair of girls but were perplexed when they found that they had a strange mark on their lower backs. It was the Egyptian symbol of Djed. _

_It is __believed that the Djed is a rendering of a human backbone. It represents stability and strength. It was originally associated with the creation god__Ptah__. Himself being called the "Noble Djed". As the__Osiris__cults took hold it became known as the backbone of__Osiris__. A djed column is often painted on the bottom of coffins, where the backbone of the deceased would lay, this identified the person with the king of the underworld,__Osiris__. It also __acts __as a__sign__of __stability for the deceased' journey into the afterlife._

_ It was very strange that this symbol would be on their skin. However a few days later a man of the Magi entered their home uninvited. He told the couple that these twin girls were dangerous and should be disposed of immediately however before he was even able to try and kill them…he was killed the same way the magi of the past were. _

_ The parents were very distraught and worried about their daughters now. They fought and fought about what would happen. Meela believed in the past but his husband did not. This was when they decided to divorce each other and each take one of the girls. Meela took Jen, the eldest, while Arthur took Mary; the youngest. _

_Arthur took the job of a writer, and lived his life with his daughter while they traveled to many places. Mary had some instances where she seemed to have some kind of powers no one else knew of, but everytime something happened he always ran to another place so there would be no suspicions. Soon when she was 16, they finally settled in London where Mary became good friends and soon started dating __a boy named Alex O'Connel in secret._

_Meela on the other hand…soon found out that she was the reincarnation of the lover of Imhotep; Anuksunamun. She had her abusive brother Jerry take care of her daughter while she traveled to Egypt, and soon was killed in the events that happened to raising the scorpion king. Jen soon found herself living on her own because she had accidently killed her uncle and ran away. _

_Finally Jen and Mary started getting strange dreams when they were 17 years old. It was visions of the past possibly, but whenever Jen was to ask her father he would always dismiss it…even though he had started gaining visions as well…_

_The prophecy states this "Two twin girls will be born with the mark of Djed. Those girls will have the power to take over and destroy the world. They will be undefeatable and their parents will have been the same. The father would have been a trusted advisor to the husband of the mother."_


End file.
